tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashlee Williams
Ashlee Williams is a contestant on TV Stars Broadway and TV Stars Road Trip. In TV Stars Broadway, she was best known for her domination in challenges and in MVP votes that created a huge target on her back. She made the final two despite having an entire alliance against her, making her one of the more skillful villains of the series. She is also known for holding the record of most days immune, as she was only eligible for elimination twice in her original season. Ashlee was voted in by America in sixth place for TV Stars Road Trip. She is best remembered for being one of the final Favorites standing, alongside The Real TDI Justin, turning on her "Broadway Sister", Attention Whore, and also for being pivotal in the decimation of the Fans at the beginning of the game, Ashlee was a candidate for TV Stars Superstar Showdown, but ultimately did not make the final cut. TV Stars: Broadway In TV Stars Broadway, Ashlee was a dominating force that took control of many VIP challenges, and most notably, caused the #BlindsideAshleeAntagonistAlliance alliance to fail miserably. In TRAINER DID U MENTION ICE CREAM, Ashlee introduced herself to everyone, thinking that this was a game of Survivor. After finding out it wasn't, she thought it was a game of Big Brother, and repeatedly asked when the next "HoH" would be. She went silent for the rest of the episode, and ended up self-voting because she did not vote in time. This led to her receiving a vote at elimination which could have potentially caused her elimination. In You want to play pattycake? Ashlee revealed that she was secretly in love with Mako and was upset that he quit. It turned out to be a complete lie, because she rubbed saline into her eyes to cry and act like she missed him. She told America that she missed his butt, and that she deserved MVP for her loss. With that not being enough, she promised America something else, stating that her goal in winning would be to end child abuse. In I'M SUCH A VICTIM, Ashlee made cookies for her friends. In the making, she accidentally caught her hair on fire, causing her to scream and run around the house crying. She shouted the episode-naming line, "AMERICA HELP ME! I'M SUCH A VICTIM!" Gideon won the MVP in the episode, and baited Ashlee with a DVD. She got the good DVD which allowed for her to vote twice in the episode's elimination. Because of her double votes, Bolin was eliminated. In THE PAPARAZZI HAS STRUCK AGAIN, Ashlee decided to cook microwavable pizzas for everyone. When she put it inside the microwave, it exploded, causing her to catch on fire again. She revealed a secret to Pornvati, but shockingly, it was revealed to everyone, which in turn revealed Pornvati was the Paparazzi. Ashlee told Pornvati that despite her revealing her secret, she still loved her. She then put saline into her eyes and cried over Bolin, and apologized for thinking he was a Paparazzi. In The Legend of Total Drama Island, Ashlee again dominated the competition. She poured saline into her eyes as Gideon was eliminated, In Is this what the season has come to?, Ashlee poured more saline into her eyes to fool America into thinking she cared about Gideon. From the jury, Gideon was able to see she did not actually care for him, which caused him to refuse voting for her. Because of this mistake, Ashlee would go on to lose the season to Pokemon Trainer. In I'LL DEFINITELY GET AMERICA'S SUPPORT NOW, Ashlee claimed that Attention Whore was bullying her. Little did she know that the #Blindside Ashlee Antagonist Alliance was in existence, but because she was immune, Attention Whore went home in her place, giving her to false idea that the cast enjoyed her being in the game. In I would never betray Jimmy Jr, Ashlee won the VIP after claiming that she was rooting for Tina and Pokemon Trainer. She expected them to go home, but instead, it was Catbug. In Broadway Finale, Ashlee won the final VIP and eliminated Tina for her amazing performance for the jury. Ashlee's poor ability to maintain the jury, however, caused her to lose the game by a vote of 4-3. Voting History In episode one, I'm a Master Manipulator, Ashlee was introduced as one of the Superstars of the season, competing alongside the Fan Entourage. During introductions, Ashlee recognized Attention Whore from her original season, and the two immediately bonded. During the first Pit Stop Competition, Ashlee and Baylor began to bond. The two became the first allies of the season, and decided that they wanted to align with all of the Favorites to eliminate the Fans. After losing the first competitions of the game, Ashlee became upset that she had already failed to live up to her dominance in Broadway. However, at elimination, she remained dominant in strategy as she and the other Favorites eliminated Poppy successfully. Hoe of the Year, episode two, had Ashlee interrupt an argument between Cupcakke and Emerald, stating that she represented female rights, and proceeded to model for everyone. In the second Pit Stop Competition, Ashlee became excited to be competing with Justin, since they were both models outside of the game. They failed the challenge, however, but maintained the majority as several Favorites remained at elimination with them. They decided to eliminate Cupcakke, which succeeded. In episode three, Play My Own Game, Ashlee got into an argument with her fellow model and ally, Justin. She argued that she was better than him because she helped underprivileged kids, and told Justin to find a better fashion sense. In the Pit Stop Competition, the two competed together, and continued to argue on their ride to the challenge. After losing, Ashlee and the Favorites decided that they needed to vote out Michelle. Michelle discovered this and became upset, prompting Ashlee to convince everyone - including those not voting - that she needed to go, starting the #DoItForMichelle campaign to eliminate her so she could talk with the show's psychologist. Michelle fought back, screaming that Ashlee was the biggest snake in the game and needed to get voted out before she won. This fell on deaf ears, as Ashlee successfully eliminated Michelle. Episode four, Breaking the Favorites Apart, had Ashlee and Baylor tease about Michelle's elimination, talking about how they should have given her their autographs before she walked out of the game. Later on in the week, she talked to Baylor about how she had turned down a commercial for Taco Bell to be on the show. Despite trying to win the Pit Stop Competition, they lost to Renee and Justin. With Amanda as the VIP and Marina the MVP, one of the Favorites had to go home. Ashlee pushed for Attention Whore to be eliminated, and Baylor agreed with this, but Marina caught on and informed Attention Whore of her impending demise. The two worked to get Ashlee and Baylor to flip and vote out Kid Detective instead, but eventually switched to Ashlee for the vote in an attempt to get Kid to work with them. It failed, and Attention Whore was voted out, leaving Marina, once again, without any allies. In episode five, Fans, We Need to Rise Up!, Ashlee became concerned that the Pit Stop Competition was never announced. She brought this to the attention of Renee and Baylor. After time passed, the TV Stars Revival Competition was introduced, and Michelle rejoined the game with VIP Status. Ashlee was left without immunity once again, but did not fear, as the Favorites easily voted for Renee. However, Justin flipped against them after the vote tied, eliminating Kid Detective and set off a chain reaction that would later hinder all of the Favorites. In the surprise double-boot episode, I Need to Take Risks, Ashlee cried over the loss of Kid Detective. After the TV Stars Pause Button was introduced, Ashlee warned everyone not to press it to preserve the Favorites. However, Baylor pressed the button and immediately started a chain of button presses, resulting in an immediate elimination. Baylor was voted out, much to Ashlee's dismay, leaving only Ashlee and Justin in the Favorites alliance. After the VIP Competition, Justin was voted to win MVP status, leaving Ashlee alone and afraid of her elimination. However, her time was not yet over, as a plot to blindside Amanda arose, and thus she went out of the game instead. In the finale of the season, ''I'm a Student of the Game, ''Ashlee became excited to be near the end of the game. She could almost taste the final two! However, after losing the competitions in the first week of the finale, Michelle used her RSVP to save Renee from elimination, henceforth forcing Ashlee and Justin to vote against each other as the only two people eligible to go home. Ashlee found herself voted out over Justin, leaving her eliminated for the first time in fifth place. At the final two, Ashlee voted for Renee to win the game out of spite from Michelle's domination. *The only players eligible for VIP status in Week 5 were Michelle and Cupcakke because of the TV Stars Revival Competition.